Not Me
by Hasegawa
Summary: Summary: Raep. Rating: MA. Answer to Blind Alchemist's challenge. I am so sorry.


This is my attempt on the kink suggested by my dear Beta-sama Blind-Alchemist: RAEP of Kouchagumi.

Warning: This is non-consensual, and also sickening, and also confusing. Dont read if you are underage or uncomfortable with this theme. I held no responsibility.

Warning: again, please rethought your decision to read.

Pairing: UK X China.

Summary: rape.

Helper: _Italics means thought. _Underline means memory.

...I cannot say 'Enjoy!' as usual. This is sick. I dont even know how I come out with this. and this thing is almost as sick as 'Become one with me, da?' story of mine.

Sorry.

* * *

><p>The policeman in front of him wasn't wearing the usual blue uniform of British traffic officer, but a blazer and a suit. So he must be more like a detective.<p>

"I think we all know why we are here, Mr. Kirkland."

Arthur Kirkland looked up at the detective in front of him. His face looked sharp, pointy and weird, just like the usual British man. However, some kind of hardness and cruelty lurked behind those eyes looking at him, and that made Arthur wanted to fly away as far as he could from the detective.

"Not talking will bring you nowhere." The detective smirked. "You think you can buy yourself time, but we have better ways that you think, mister. Do you want to voluntary speak, or we need to help you with honesty?"

The sweet smile was betraying the threat on the sentence. Arthur shuddered. He wanted to shout, really, he was a law abiding citizen. He never had any records; never shoplift unlike his neighbourhood kids; never have any traffic tickets, despite the way he was brought up in the lower end of London. He stayed away from the bad crowd, always immersing himself in books and found sanctuary between library's book shelves. He never had any problem with the law. Even the sight of a police could induce panic attack on him.

"N..No, officer…N…no, really!"

"Let's see…. On May, 21st; you were taking the midnight subway from city to your end, am I right?"

The stuff attached to his skin was beeping hard. It was the lie-detector. Arthur felt his chest thumping.

_Oh yes, I was inside that subway, nobody was there, only him and the other human… _

"..Ye..yes."

"Good. Now, let me elaborate a bit. You were… studying till late? Locking yourself in library until you didn't know what time of the day it was?"

_Yes, of course. His sanctuary provides the blissful heaven, blessed with the void of time and space. He was enjoying the moan so much…._

"Don't…." The Chinese bitch pleaded him pitifully. But she couldn't save herself. She was drunk and tipsy. She couldn't even stand properly on the land, let alone covering her exposed flat chest. 

The subway passed the tunnel nosily. Even when the bitch shouted, it was submersed underneath the iron clicking against each other. 

"And then, when the security guard finally forced you to go home, you went home with the subway."

Arthur found himself nodded frantically. "Be..because… My …pla..place is fa..far..from lib..brar..brary…"

The chest was exposed; flat chested, but two perky nipples. Not bad. "Hey, you say no, but you are actually turned on." He heard himself saying. "Slut." 

"So you take this underground subway?"

The girl looked tipsy and wasted. She must have been drinking so much. boyfriend problem? Work problem? Life in general? He watched in amusement for a minute. Of course it was clear. With the whole compartment empty except two of them, the Chinese bitch still preferred to stand. The bitch rocked front and backwards, following the flow of the subway. And the movement was strangely alluring. 

Sensual.

"Ye…yes."

"And then… Were you alone?"

Arthur closed his eyes. The beeping sound from the machine in front of him was so loud it scarred him.

"We are alone, bitch." He was laughing hard as he slammed his body onto the perfect set of milky ass. The bitch's body was bent according to his wish; and they rocked back and forward; accommodated even further by the rocking of the subway. 

"No matter how you cried out, nobody gonna hear ya'." 

"I…I wasn't."

"Good, you are being honest." The detective smiled, yet Arthur felt like he had fallen into a trap. The detective continued; "…So who is this other… passenger?"

They were alone in the compartment. There weren't any passenger on the other two compartments either. They had the whole subway for themselves. 

"No…" The bitch pleaded weakly; unable to control her own arms to prevent his moving fingers. He smirked. Of yes, even opening an innocent cardigan was very sexy. Stripping someone else is so much fun, especially when they don't comply with your intention…. 

"The…there was a … a… lady."

"Do you remember her face? Her stature? Any characteristic special for her?"

_God, if that machine didn't stop beeping in a second, my fucking fragile heart would burst from panic and anxiety. _

"I…I am… No..Not…"

Very silky hair. Shoulder length. Rocking as Arthur pumped his body up. Uh, Uh, Uh. He was almost there, almost, nice… yeah… 

"Really? The machine clearly said you are lying, Mr. Kirkland…"

_I don't know, you goddamn idiot! I don't want to know! I don't want to know about those rosy cheek, those plump lips… _

"I…I rea…really do..dont know, si…sir."

"…How old was she around? Was she a Caucasian with blonde hair?"

"Please… Please… no more…." But despite the pleading, he didn't stop. Despite the blood dripping from the ass, he didn't stop. His cock was in pain, from being forced to enter into such a tight hole. Fucking bitch. He dared to defy him! 

He pulled the black silky hair harshly and turned the body around. A pair of golden orbs filled with tears stared back at him, full of fear. 

"Please… Please…. Aru…" 

_Caucasian? Blonde hair? What was he talking about? Was he crazy? Even though I was a nerd, I am smart enough to differentiate between Asian and Caucasian, what an asshole. _

"…No. He…he was an Asian…"

Suddenly the room was opened. Arthur looked up and saw another man signing the detective to go out of the room. They left Arthur alone in the room, and he started to pay attention to everything around him.

He was seated on a plain chair behind a small table. There was no other furniture in the room. It was the square boring room with three sturdy wall painted in brick red and a big mirror on one side. Arthur knew from movies that it was the two-way mirror. He couldn't see who was behind the mirror while they could see him.

Apparently he was there because they caught as the suspect of the rapist that happened three weeks ago in an underground subway, midnight, London.

_Oh yes…_ His mind hissed at him when the word 'rapist' was mentioned inside his mind. _Of course it was so good…. How about those moans? How about those cries? The constant flow of blood? The rocking? The best fucking orgasm of my life? _

"Mr. Kikrland." Suddenly the detective entered the room. "You are free to go."

His mind didn't quite catch what was spoken, but Arthur followed the order and he ran as quickly as he could from the room.

* * *

><p>Arthur read the headlines. It said that the rapist of the Caucasian blonde a month ago was caught and trialed. He scratched his unkempt hair, bitting his lips.<p>

His mind was almost betraying his sanity. He kept remembering how he slammed… deeper and harsh into the body of a small Asian. He kept remembering the moans; it felt so real it couldn't be just his imagination. He put the newspaper down and watched his dirty small rundown apartment.

He remembered it so vividly it shouldn't be right that it was an imagination. He remembered entering the compartment to find it was empty, just to be filled with another last passenger the next station. The passenger was a Chinese woman, wearing skinny jeans and cardigans, just like the popular fashion at that moment.

The subway slowly started to move; but the Chinese swayed back and forward, standing despite the empty seats all around him. And then he remembered the move, the sway, the sensuality, and he found himself catching the Chinese's body when it lost balance and almost fell down.

And then his hands started to move; slowly undressing; the Chinese moaned and begged for differ, but she was powerless to stop him; and then… everything happened. When he came back into his senses, he was already on the bed with dried blood all over his cock.

After that night, he couldn't even show his face in the university's library… he was afraid, everytime he saw a Chinese, or Asian in general. Was she the one? Which one was she? Is she still alive?

Oh God, he didn't know what to do.

* * *

><p>He felt the voices inside his head became even stronger. Arthur often found himself blank for hours; only to realize he had been sitting on his sofa three hours ago just to find he was inside the shower the next moment. His days became scarce; they jumped around; weird.<p>

But everytime he went blank, his dick always felt so good afterwards, and _spent_. It was as if he went blank to go and masturbate, which he didn't do often. He was afraid of woman. He hated them. He didn't like how his mother represents all the woman in the world and left him.

Strangely, his money increased. He didn't know how, since he didn't even work and he has no savings. How come his wallet always full of cash?

And then one day, when he went back from his relapse, there was three other men in the room, all of them smirking.

"Thanks, bro." They thanked him. Then, one by one slipped a fifty bucks note into his palm. They went out of the filthy room and closed the door behind them. Arthur stared at the money inside his palm. What was that?

The strong scent suddenly enveloped him. Very fishy and unappealing smell, as if something just came buckets inside his apartments filled his nostrils. He followed the smell, just to find the source to clean.

The smell came from the small unused washing room he kept as storage room because he didn't have washing machine. He used it to store the stale blankets and old, childhood stuff.

When he opened it, he saw a man, lying helplessly on the floor.

His eyes widened in shock.

That was the Chinese lady he imagined all the time. And she—no, he, was covered by fishy semen all over her—no, his body. The Chinese man's dick was full of small scars and incisions.

When the Chinese man saw who came into the room, he immediately crawled towards Arthur and begged.

"Stop this, aru… let me go, aru… you promise you'll let me go… Every time…. Please…"

"No." Arthur found himself smiling sadistically. "Call me master, you bitch. Suck me."

The Chinese started to sob, but as if he was trained, he started to open Arthur's zipper. And Arthur found himself unmoved by the tears, only excited from the prospect of oral in front of him.

Just when suddenly, his front door was kicked open.

"POLICE! DON'T MOVE!"

* * *

><p>End.<p>

...Review?


End file.
